rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
TheRealBetatest123
[Note: This page can be used as a template.] "'Hoillo!" -TheRealBetatest123, as he greets people. TheRealBetatest123 is a decent OTer from Finland (you read it right). He is hated by some people in OT. His reputation level is 75 (1 -100) by the voters of OT. He was known in 2010-2011 for minimodding, using the term "Your argument is invalid" and telling people "WRONG FORUM". TheRealBetatest123 is also known as "the most famous Finnish OTer" Story in ROBLOX In 2009, TheRealBetatest123 found ROBLOX and registered as "BetaTest123". He weren't a forumer then. He played games. TheRealBetatest123 also made an alt called "OsteriOssi9". In 2010, BetaTest123 got terminated for profanity (Content: "Thanks for staying still, wanker!"). Then he moved to OsteriOssi9 and started foruming. In June 2012, OsteriOssi9 got terminated for no apparent reason with a Post Count of approx. 2500. TheRealBetatest123 kept a 1 ½ month pause from ROBLOX. In July 2012, TheRealBetatest123 returned to forum. TheRealBetatest123 has successfully gained more fame in Off-Topic because of his hated quotes he uses. Posting style TheRealBetatest123 uses proper grammar. He also puts spaces between every line, to make it easier to read. If TheRealBetatest123 finds himself in a Thread with horrible grammar, he posts only one reply that is in a horrible grammar (Example: ogm u serius guise waow) or, in very rare cases, fixes ''the grammar. TheRealBetatest123's quotes There are 7 quotes TheRealBetatest123 uses when foruming. Underlined quotes have made TheRealBetatest123 more hated. "x ways to type my name wrong." "You fool!" "ily2" "Good luck being a McDonald's cashier." "Looks like a reason to report." "You x scum!" TheRealBetatest123's (elite) moderation history TheRealBetatest123's signatures Here are all the signatures TheRealBetatest123 has used. Bolded signature is the current signature. ~Signatures are like cutie marks. Useless, pointless and stupid. -OsteriOssi9~ n00b '~Signatures are like cutie marks. Useless, pointless and stupid. -Raduga Chiburey~''' ~I made cupcakes out of Rainbow Dash. Wanna taste?~ ~Signature begone~ TheRealBetatest123's (elite) moderation history Ban 1 Day 7/23/2013 2:46:18 PM 7/24/2013 2:46:18 PM Do not repeatedly say inappropriate or mean things about others on ROBLOX! Ban 1 Day 7/20/2012 8:25:17 AM 7/21/2012 8:25:17 AM Don't say inappropriate things on ROBLOX. TheRealBetatest123 in other places TheRealBetatest123 can be found in other places, too. Here is a list of the nicknames in other places: Minecraft: OneOfThoseFags Steam and Xbox LIVE: Raduga Chiburey Newgrounds: xXHugzNLoveXx MemeCenter: xXHugzNLovEXx Stuff TheRealBetatest123 likes and hates Likes *Drawing *Furries *MLP:FiM *Gaming *Petrikov *Strawberries *Sweden *Finland *Swimming Hates *Hackers *Idiots *Mainstream music artists *Mainstream emoticons *Other mainstream stuff *Cleaning (the house) *Stupid comedy movies (Movies that contain kicking in the balls, farting etc.) *Salt licorice ("Salmiakki", contains licorice and Ammonium chloride) *Ice hockey *Football *People who smoke TheRealBetatest123's alts TheRealBetatest123 is a normal person and only has 1 alt, that is 13etaTest123. This account was made in 1st of January 2013, in honor of the new year. Trivia *Loves classic ROBLOX *Learned to speak english in a young age of 4 - by himself *Loves music (especially dubstep, drum n' bass, house, techno and electronic) *Active in school weeks, even more active in weekends *Favourite colours are all except all types of brown *For some reason, the word "mean" rustles his jimmies almost instantly *Bullied for 9 consecutive years *Favourite school subjects are all language subjects (english, swedish, german, russian) *Is a brony *Likes "Ghost" from True Capitalist Radio *Loves drawing Category:OTers Category:Admins